


Home

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Draco Malfoy, Oblivious Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 18:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Draco and Harry have a slight miscommunication.Or really, Draco is oblivious and Harry is just confused.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute little idea I've had in my head for a while now and finally sat down and wrote out. What can I say? Domestic Drarry is truly my weakness.

Harry sighs as he shuffles through more endless paperwork. Sometimes he wonders why he agreed to being Head Auror if it meant having to go through all this paperwork. He loved going out on the field, bringing in criminals off the streets, interrogating them, and feeling the satisfaction of finally putting them behind bars. It was exhilarating. But sitting behind his desk for hours on end was not something he found enjoyable. Hated it in fact. Sitting still was not his strong suit. That and morning Monday meetings were the absolute worse, especially with Robards leading said meetings. Harry wanted to pull his hair out just thinking about it. Either that or cast _Incendio_ at the stack of parchment before him. Sure, they were auror reports, and they were needed to lock away most of those said criminals from earlier, but right now he just wanted to shred every single last one of them. They had witness testimonies, video footage, spell tracking equipment, wand identifying devices, why did they need a stupid piece of paper restating all of that nonsense? Surly no one was dumb enough to Obliviate an auror, let alone the whole Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

A sudden knock on the door brought Harry out of his musings. He coughed and schooled his features as he called out to the person on the other side of the door. “Come in,”

The door to his office swung open to reveal none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry smiled, as he beckoned the blond inside.

Draco smiled, entering inside the room. “Hey,”

Harry leaned forward on his desk, smiling brightly, happy for a distraction. “Hi,”

“Having any fun?” Draco asked, looking around the messier than usual office.

Harry groaned, placing his head down on his desk. “So much fun,”

He heard Draco chuckle, and Harry closed his eyes in disapproval. “I can tell,”

“And how’s the healer thing going?”

“The healer thing?” Harry could hear the amusement in Draco’s voice, could imagine the smirk gracing his aristocratic features on his pale face. “I’d say it’s going fairly well, we’re on the verge of creating a new potion,”

“That be the third this month,”

“Hardly,” Draco scoffed. “We’ve mostly just been enhancing already existing potions, giving them better properties and making their effects more potent and long lasting. This _new_ potion however is supposed to help cure a lot more obscure diseases, mainly ones caused from unknown potions and curses due to on the job injuries” Draco stated, giving Harry a _look_. Even though Harry couldn’t see Draco giving him the said look, he knew he was referring to the aurors and how at least once a week one of them usually was sent to St Mungo’s for some unknown curse or hex from touching or interacting with something they probably weren’t supposed to be.

“Sounds exhilarating,” Harry mumbled.

Draco sighed and Harry could practically hear Draco rolling his eyes at him. “Come on Potter, cheer up will you?”

Harry lifted his head and sent Draco a fake smile. “I’m over the moon. Honestly,”

This time Draco purposely rolled his eyes so that Harry could see his discontent. “You love this job and you know it,”

Well, he did have a point, Harry conceded. He wasn’t going to tell Draco that though. “It has its ups and downs,”

“If you quit this job you’d have no idea what to do with yourself. You’d be begging for your position back by the end of the week,” Draco teased with a knowing smirk.

This time Harry rolled his eyes. “Oh whatever, Malfoy,”

“Malfoy now is it?” Draco asked, his smirk widening.

“What is it you’re here for again?” Harry asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms over his chest. “Surely they don’t pay you to come up here and torment me,”

“No, I enjoy doing that for free. The look on your face is payment enough,”

“I hate you,”

“Love you too Harry,” he said, blowing him a kiss.

Harry smiled, but rolled his eyes nonetheless. “So to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just came to tell you that I’m heading home early,”

Harry straightened up a bit at that. “Oh?”

“Yeah, the potion me and the other Healers have been working on down in the lab is going well, it just needs to sit for a day or two. We’ve finished everything else for the day, and I’ve just got a few notes I need study, but I can do that at home,”

“I see,”

Draco looked down at all the paperwork still piled up on Harry’s desk. “Long day ahead, huh?”

Harry sighed, rubbing his temples. “Long night too it seems,”

“It’s only five o’clock,”

“Which means I’ll be here for another three hours- at least,”

Draco reached out and organized the papers on Harry’s desk, shuffling them around a bit, before walking around his desk and moving in between the desk and Harry’s chair. “It’ll be okay,”

“Will it?”

Draco chuckled. “So overdramatic,”

“There’s no way I’m going to finish any of this tonight,”

“So go home then,”

Another sigh. “Can’t. Half of these should have been done weeks ago,”

“So do half now and half later,”

“You are such a bad influence,”

Draco smirked. “You’ve only just now realized this?”

Harry sighed, reaching out and pulling Draco close. Draco giggled, letting Harry pull him in as he rested his hands on top of Harry’s shoulders so that he wouldn’t fall. Harry wound his own arms around Draco’s waist. “I have to do my work, you know,”

“Doesn’t look like you’re trying very hard to do so,”

“I may be procrastinating a bit,”

Draco chuckled. “A bit?”

“Okay, a lot,”

“Well, the sooner you get it done, the sooner you can go home and do even more paperwork,” Draco teased.

Harry’s groaned. “Nope! No way, I will _not_ be taking these home with me. Case reports are one thing, _these_ ,” he said waving his hand in the direction his his desk, “can all burn for all I care,”

Draco laughed again. “Whatever you say,” he said leaning down to give Harry a quick kiss. “I gotta go, but you finish up your work, you clearly need to do some relaxing once you get home,”

“Alright,” Harry said, pulling Draco in for one last kiss. “I’ll see you later,”

Draco nodded and made his way back out of Harry’s office. Once he was gone Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed deeply. Usually he and Draco would leave work together. It was always the same routine, they’d leave work together, typically go back to Harry’s place, have some dinner, go to bed, and then in the morning they’d head back into work together. They’d been doing this for the past week or so, but now that Draco was gone, he felt oddly alone. Maybe Draco just needed a bit of space. Not that Harry would have made Draco wait for him to get off of work. And they always went out on the weekend, it wasn’t like he’d never see him again. Plus, they’d been dating for the past six months or so, Harry could go one night without sleeping next to Draco.

Harry shook his head, realizing he was being irrational. Of course Draco would want to go home, what would he do at Grimmauld all day? Draco would probably go home, write his mother, and then study or read a book before getting some food and going to bed himself. And Harry was stuck at work, so there was no reason for him to be feeling irrational. If he really wanted to see Draco later on, he could just floo call him.

_But right now I need to finish this paperwork..._

Harry grabbed a quill and got to work. The longer he held it off, the more of it he’d have to do later on and he’d rather not have to deal with that right now… or ever.

———————

As soon as the last pile of paperwork was finished and stacked away to be sent off, Harry finally deemed himself able to go home. He stood up, stretched out his aching limbs, grabbed all of his belongings, and made his way out the office, down the hallway, and towards the lifts. Once he made it down to the atrium he found his way over to one of the floo’s and called out his address before stepping into the glowing green flames and was whisked away.

Upon entering inside Grimmauld Place, Harry toed off his shoes and hung his jacket up on the coat rack near the fireplace before emerging fully into the sitting room. The house was quiet, and Harry quietly made his way inside the kitchen for something to snack on.

When he reached the kitchen, he noticed that it was cleaner than usual. All the dishes were done, everything was neat and organized, pots and pans put away in the right spot, even the dining table was set.

Harry frowned, but didn’t think much of it. _Kreacher must have finally crawled out of his hiding spot_ , he thought as he started pulling everything out he needed to make a quick bacon sandwich.

Once he was done in the kitchen and properly full, he made his way out of the kitchen and out into the hallway. He was about to make his way up to his bedroom for a quick shower and head to bed when he noticed the door to his study hanging ajar. Harry tilted his head to the side and frowned. Had he left the light on?

_What is Kreacher up to?_ He wondered if the barmy house elf was off looking for secret heirlooms again. He tended to steal random items throughout the house and bring them back to his hiding hole, no matter how many times Harry told him that he’d already cleaned out the entire house and the items he was taking had no monetary value. Most of the antique stuff he had in the house now was just decorative stuff that Hermione thought would help “lighten the house up a bit” at the time of him permanently moving in. Of course there were still Black heirlooms and other valuables he still owned, but those were all put away into his safe at Gringotts.

Harry made his way over to his study, and pushed the door open slightly, peering inside. He was surprised, not because Kreacher wasn’t there, but because Draco sat in one of the leather padded chairs closest to the window, book in hand and a cup of tea beside him as he read. He looked peaceful, completely in his element, and while Harry was shocked to say the least, he couldn’t help the small smile that fell onto his face.

“Draco?”

Draco looked up and smiled when he saw Harry. “Hey, you’re home earlier than expected,” he said, bookmarking the spot in his book and putting it down.

Harry opened the door all the way and stepped into the room fully. Draco stood up and met him halfway across the room, giving him a hug and kiss. “How was filing those forms?”

Harry groaned again. “Please don’t remind me,” he begged.

Draco chuckled, kissing Harry again. “Well at least you’re here now,” he said with a warm smile.

Harry nodded, but then looked at Draco curiously. “Not to be mean, but what are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you,”

Draco cocked his head to the side, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“Earlier today, in my office, you said you were going home,”

“Yeah...I did,”

“Were you waiting for me this whole time?”

“What else would I be doing?” Draco asked. “I did what I said I was going to do. I left work, came here, studied my notes, made some food and then was reading up until you came home,”

_Well that explains the clean kitchen_. “Wait, but if you’ve been here, then when did you go home?”

Draco blinked. “Harry, I’ve been here the whole time,” he said slowly so that maybe Harry would understand better.

“But then you never went—” realization finally dawned on Harry. “Wait, you mean—”

“Am I missing something?” Draco asked, starting to look concerned.

Harry stared at Draco, really looked at him. “You went home,”

“Yes, that’s what I’ve been saying, did you hit your head at work?”

“But you came here…”

“I always come here after work,”

“Yeah, when I’m with you,”

“So? I just figured I’d meet you here,”

“Yes, but that’s the thing,” Harry said, starting to laugh. “I thought you went home. As in to _your_ house,”

Draco frowned. “Why would I do that? I told you I was coming here,”

Harry was full on laughing now. “No, you said you were going _home_. You didn’t say anything about coming here,”

“Well I—“, Draco stopped. “Oh. _Oh,_ he said, starting to blush madly.

Harry continued to laugh happily, as he pulled Draco into a tight hug. “I didn’t know you thought of this place as home,”

Draco squeezed Harry tight. “It just slipped out, is all,”

Harry turned his head and kissed Draco’s cheek. “You know I love you right?”

Draco scoffed. “As you should,”

Harry continued to laugh, pressing Draco impossibly tighter against his chest. “You. Are. Amazing,”

“Whatever, Potter,” Draco mumbled into his shoulder.

Harry pulled back slightly as to look into Draco’s eyes. “You know, if you feel so at home here, you could just move in with me,”

Draco’s eyes widened. “I-I mean-I didn’t, I don’t-“ Draco took a deep breathe. “Are you serious?”

Harry shrugged. “You’re here all the time anyways. And the whole time I was at work I kept thinking about how you were at home and how I’d have to come home to an empty house and an empty bed,”

Draco’s blush somehow deepened at those words. “So this isn’t just a spur of the moment thing?”

“Well, maybe just a little bit,”

Now Draco was starting to laugh. “You are… such a Gryffindor,”

“So is that a yes?”

Draco shook his head, unable to stop laughing. “Merlin Potter, how am I supposed to say no? I practically just declared that I live here,”

Harry started laughing again too, pulling Draco back into a tight embrace. “Well then we should make it official,” he said, kissing him.

Draco sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Harry’s neck. “Okay,” he whispered against his lips.

Harry smiled into the kiss, holding him tight.


End file.
